


I'll make no apologies

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTana Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, EnnoTana Week 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Ennoshita Ren opened the door, smiling brightly at her son...“Chikara you are finally...”… until she saw Ryū standing next to him.“... here.”---Written for EnnoTana Week Day 2 (Prompts: family, home)Missing scene fromI am what I amthat can also be read as a stand-alone.





	I'll make no apologies

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey you, hold on, stop right there_  
>  _I'm only human, let's be fair_  
>  _I'll make no apologies_  
>  _Or full confession on my knees_  
>  (KMFDM – I am what I am)
> 
> This is basically a scene from I am what I am that fits in between chapters 14 and 15. It never made it into the main story because it didn't quite fit the tone, but I've always wanted to write this and the home and family prompts for day 2 seemed to fit perfectly. For those who haven't read the main story, here's a little background info on this AU: Tanaka and Ennoshita did not go to high school together and only met in their second year of uni, when Tanaka needed a new flatmate. Shenanigans happen (there's film projects, shitty senpais, Enno questions his own sexuality and all that good stuff) and they end up dating. If you want details just read I am what I am *end shameless self-promo*

Stepping off the bullet train, Ryū could see his own breath hanging in the air like a cloud. He was glad that he was wearing the beanie Chikara bought him for Christmas.

“We've got to go over there,” Chikara said, grabbing Ryū's hand and leading the way towards the ticket gate. Some people were staring, but Ryū was already used to ignoring strangers. The only people he cared about impressing today were Chikara's parents. They did not know that he was coming to visit with Chikara, in fact, Chikara's father had made it abundantly clear on the phone that he did not want to have anything to do with his son's boyfriend ever. Chikara's mother had not been happy either, but her rejection had not been half as vehement as that of her husband.

As they sat on the bus to the part of town where Chikara had grown up, Ryū tried his best at positive thinking, but the frown that had been plastered onto Chikara's face ever since they'd got off the train was not encouraging in the least.

_Well, at least we have a backup plan_ , Ryū thought, remembering how Kinoshita-san had talked to his parents so that Chikara and Ryū could spend New Year's at their place if the Ennoshitas threw them out of their house.

 

~~~

 

Bag in one hand and Ryū's hand in the other, Chikara rang his parents' doorbell. On the outside, he might have looked relatively calm and collected, maybe a little too serious, but on the inside, he was screaming.

Who even thought that it would be a good idea to just show up with his boyfriend after his parents had explicitly told him that they did not approve of said boyfriend? (It was his own idea.) He had never been particularly close with his parents anyway, so why did he even care about their approval? (Because they were his parents, for god's sake.)

Ennoshita Ren opened the door, smiling brightly at her son...

“Chikara you are finally...”

… until she saw Ryū standing next to him.

“... here.”

For a second her eyes went wide, but she quickly regained her composure, forcing a smile that couldn't have looked faker. “Oh, erm, and you must be...” she trailed off, obviously never having bothered to remember the name of her son's partner.

“Tanaka Ryūnosuke,” Chikara helped her out, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Ennoshita-san.” Ryū immediately bowed his head, the picture of politeness.

“The pleasure is mine,” she replied stiffly. “Erm, why don't you come inside.”

 

~~~

 

Saying that the atmosphere at the dinner table was awkward was putting it mildly. Ryū was sweating bullets under the hostile gaze of Ennoshita Daisuke. Chikara and his father looked remarkably similar. Both had the same silky black hair and heavily lidded eyes and both of them were currently wearing the same stony facial expression that gave Ryū goosebumps. And not the good kind. Luckily, Ren was trying her best to be hospitable to the guest that had shown up at her doorstep uninvited.

She prepared bowls with rice and curry for everyone, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence with idle chatter.

“It's a good thing I always end up making too much curry,” she said, forcing a laugh. “I really didn't expect Chikara to bring you with him.”

“I didn't mean to intrude, but since Chikara already knows my family, we thought...” Ryū tried to explain, but was cut off with a wave of the hand.

“Oh, no need to apologise! I fully understand!”

Daisuke huffed, shooting Ryū another disdainful look. “What do you study, Tanaka-kun?” he suddenly asked. So far he hadn't said a single word.

“Oh, I'm aiming to be a middle school PE teacher,” Ryū replied.

“PE?” Chikara's father did not seem pleased, but Ren, who had finished setting the table, put a hand on his arm to silence him before he could say anything more.

“That's wonderful! Do you enjoy working with children, Ryūnosuke-kun?” she asked, throwing her husband a glance, silently reminding him to remain civil.

“Kids are great! I've always wanted to be club advisor for volleyball one day,” Ryū explained. Chikara had told him beforehand that the key to winning over Ren was to talk about how much he liked kids and her cooking.

“He's pretty good with kids,” Chikara chimed in. “At his sister's wedding, all his younger cousins wanted him to play with them.”

“If you are so good with kids, don't you want children of your own?” Daisuke bit out through clenched teeth.

“ _How about we eat?_ The food is getting cold,” Ren suggested forcefully, once again trying to keep the conversation from escalating.

Ryū was really glad that Chikara's mother had a rather diplomatic personality. _She might not be on my side, but at least she's making an effort._

Sighing, he picked up his chopsticks, said his thanks and started eating.

He was not prepared for the taste of this curry. It was just the right balance of sweet and spicy. The chicken meat melted in his mouth and the vegetables had just the right amount of crunch.

“I thought Chikara's curry was good but this is literal heaven!” he blurted out, doing his best not to inhale the entire bowl at once.

And that was definitely the right thing to say because, for the first time since she had greeted them at the door, Ren actually smiled without having to force it.

 

~~~

 

Chikara was astounded by how easily his mother gave in. He knew that she was weak to flattery and he knew that Ryū could be quite good at sweet talk, but he never expected him to be this effective.

Chikara's father, however, seemed to be a lost cause. He barely said anything throughout the evening and if he opened his mouth it was to make snide remarks and voice his disapproval of Ryū. It was to be expected after that heated argument Chikara had had with him on the phone when he told them that he was in a relationship with his flatmate, but it was frustrating nonetheless.

Chikara tried his best to steer the conversation in directions that would make Ryū look as good as possible in Daisuke's eyes. Chikara mentioned how diligently Ryū worked on achieving his goals and made sure to prompt Ryū to tell the story of how he was scouted for the volleyball team of Tokyo University. But while all of that only made Ren appreciate Ryū more and more, the effort was lost on Daisuke.

By the end of dinner, he just got up without saying another word and left for the living room to watch TV.

Chikara sighed heavily and sank in on himself. Ryū immediately put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

“I'm sorry, Chikara,” Ren said quietly, “but I don't think he's going to accept this situation anytime soon.”

“You didn't want to accept it either when we talked on the phone,” Chikara growled irritatedly, making his mother flinch.

“I'm sorry, I just... I only want the best for you and this path you've chosen is not an easy one,” she tried to explain.

“Believe me, even if there had been a choice I would not have 'chosen' to be straight,” Chikara shot back. “I'm in love with Ryū and I don't think anyone else could make me this happy.” Ryū was slowly turning the colour of a boiled lobster next to him, but Chikara didn't care. He wasn't done yet. “Moving in with him was the best thing that ever happened to me and if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a goddamn thing.”

Ren swallowed heavily, folding her hands in her lap, unable to hold eye contact with Chikara. “I... I'm sorry. I never meant to...” She shook her head. “It's good that you're happy. That's all that matters to me.” Then she turned to Ryū, bowing her head. “Please take care of my son.”

“I w-will!” Ryū stuttered out.

 

~~~

 

“Are you okay?” Ryū asked, softly brushing a strand of hair out of Chikara's face. They had shoved together the two single futons Ren had set out for them on the floor of Chikara's old room and were now lying face to face, trying to stay up until midnight so they could greet the new year together.

“I'm glad Mum approves,” Chikara mumbled. “But I wish my dad would stop being such a stubborn asshole.”

In the past months, Ryū had developed a sixth sense that always started tingling when Chikara needed a hug, so he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest. “He'll come around eventually.”

Chikara snorted. “Not very likely. You saw him today.”

“Your mother said she'd talk to him.”

“He probably won't listen.”

Ryū sighed and squeezed Chikara's shoulders. “He can't resist my charm forever.”

Finally, Chikara laughed. It sounded tired, but it still made Ryū's heart flutter slightly.It was ridiculous how much Chikara still affected him, but Ryū wouldn't have it any other way.

“Tomorrow we'll go visit the shrine before we catch our train, and once we're back home we'll snuggle up on our couch and watch _Spirited Away_ ,” Ryū said, pressing a kiss on top of Chikara's hair. “And there's nothing your father can do to stop us.”

Chuckling, Chikara burrowed deeper into Ryū's embrace.

“That sounds nice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I scream about Haikyuu!! on [my tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
